


Rosehips

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Lord Vetinari having a mild cold, and the Commander gave him a visit in his office.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Rosehips

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me about the reason of the title.

There were two short but characteristic knocks, and then the door to the Patricians office opened.

"Commander?" The ruler of the city glanced up from the paper her just read, and a let himself to put his elbow back on the top of the table. He absentmindedly adjusted the thick black scarf around his neck.

"Afternoon. I thought I'd give you a visit." After entering, he closed the door behind him, then walked lightly to the man who followed him with his eyes. The Commander was carefully balancing a cup of something in one of his hand. Vimes put down his helmet on the edge of the table before placing the cup in front of the ruler of the city. "Drink this."

Vetinari raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the steaming drink in front of him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine, but you will be fine." The Commander carefully pushed the cup closer. "Drink it."

For a moment the two men just glared at each other.

The Patrician had no reason to object, and he knew full well that he had a mild cold, but his pride was still fighting. And he was sure that for once Vimes himself could see this.

Maybe he had that cold, and maybe he had a headache, and slept worse than usual. When he didn’t have any visitors, he wrapped a scarf around his neck, and it was possible that today he progressed a tad slowly through the reports and letters.

However, the city did not stop, even when he was ill. Anyways, he hadn't been sick in years.

He looked down at the steaming liquid in front of him. His sense of smell was relatively dull but he recognized it. Rosehips.

He gently reached for the cup and touched the edge of the pottery.

One tea can't hurt.

He took the cup in his hands and at first just enjoyed the heat passing through his palm, then slowly drank a gentle sip.

"Good, see you tonight." Leaning closer, Vimes gave a tiny kiss into the Patricians hair, who gave out a gentle sigh. "Where is Wuffles?"

"He's resting in his basket." Reaching out, he took the hand of the Commander, who was about to step away, but stopped and remained beside him.

Vimes looked at him thoughtfully.

He would have never thought he would ever see the leader of the city like this. The man's eyes looked much more tired, even his blue irises seemed paler today. He knew there was something wrong when the Patrician fall asleep next to him earlier and woke up later than him.

"Shall I bring him here? Maybe you both could have some rest."

"Nonsense."

There was another silence. Vetinari looked at Vimes expectantly over the cup.

"And what if he misses you?

The ruler of the city snorted dryly and pulled the black scarf closer to his face. Then he sighed and pondered the question for a few moments.

"Well, in that case I'll go and visit him as soon as I finished this letter." A small smile played on the face of the Patrician.

"Alright, but I have to go now." Vimes placed another kiss into the ruler's hair.

"As you wish, Commander." Vetinari gently raised the man's hand and placed a kiss in his palm. "Thank you for taking care of me, Sam."

It took a few seconds for Vimes to gather himself and even after that he only managed a small, embarrassed snort as his face turned red.

"Stop being a smug bastard, and act like someone who has cold, gods damn it."

"Oh, well, I will try. Although considering how red your face is, the populace of the city might think that it was you who managed to catch something."

"All right, all right, see you tonight." Vimes took his helmet from the edge of the table and hurried out, muttering softly under his breath, his face still red.

The leader of the city chuckled softly and slowly sipped his tea. Somehow, he felt a bit better already.


End file.
